


Long Ass Night

by ChicBel



Series: Long Ass Night [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Daichi and Tobio are really close friends, Drunk DaiSuga, Embarrassed Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Ice Skating AU, Kageyama loves Hinata's beauty, Kageyama's memory, M/M, Minor like real minor character death is mentioned, Sad Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicBel/pseuds/ChicBel
Summary: It was a cold, dark, and an  absolutely fucking long ass  night. It was so humid and loud and Kageyama just wanted out of there. The smell of alcohol clung to the air around him and it smelled so bad and  god, where the hell was Daichi?   Then, to make matters worse, this chick had walked up to him and started grinding her slutty hips into his to this disgusting song which made Tobio  beyond  furious. He pushed the girl away with such annoyance, forgetting about his strength, but it didn’t matter because the girl was too drunk to even notice the difference between falling and being pushed. Tobio had made his way to the back door, it being the closest to him, pushing people out of his way, ignoring “Hey”s and “what the hell’s your problem?”s  because  damn  , he was just so  irritated  and he didn't need this at the state he was in.  Damn you Daichi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faithipoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithipoo/gifts).



 

It was a cold, dark, and an _absolutely fucking long ass_ night. It was so humid and loud and Kageyama just wanted out of there. The smell of alcohol clung to the air around him and it smelled so bad and _god, where the hell was Daichi?_  Then, to make matters worse, this chick had walked up to him and started grinding her slutty hips into his to this disgusting song which made Tobio _beyond_ furious. He pushed the girl away with such annoyance, forgetting about his strength, but it didn’t matter because the girl was too drunk to even notice the difference between falling and being pushed. Tobio had made his way to the back door, it being the closest to him, pushing people out of his way, ignoring “Hey”s and “what the hell’s your problem?”s  because _damn_ , he was just so _irritated_ and he didn't need this at the state he was in. _Damn you Daichi._

    Though the air outside was piercing cold, it was a major relief; it was fresh and clear and Kageyama wasn't at all surprised that he wasn't the only one out there. "It's so disgusting in there, isn't it?" the orange haired stranger said once Kageyama had taken a seat next to him on the porch that, fortunately, wasn’t covered in snow or ice.

    "Tell me about it."

    "My friend told me we would only be here for an hour, but I've been here for," he checked his wristwatch and then said, "four hours." And Kageyama could only relate to the boy that was incredibly beautiful with gorgeous eyes that glowed so perfectly under the moonlight, his nose red from where the bitter cold air was biting him. "I'm Hinata Shouyou," and his smile was so adorable with the way his eyes closed shut and the little pink that colored his flawless cheeks made Kageyama forget about how mad he was as he shook Hinata's glove-covered hand.

    "Uh," he stammered. "I'm Kageyama Tobio." And Hinata's extremely small hand was so warm despite the cold and it almost felt like a perfect fit for Tobio's. Or maybe Kageyama was just imagining things.

    "So," the small boy had said, eyes looking straight into Kageyama's. "Did a friend drag you here, too?"

    Kageyama scoffed coolly as if he hadn’t just thought of the most embarrassing thing ever. "We'll see if he's still my friend after this," he had said half jokingly trying to break eye contact but found it obnoxiously hard because this kid had this sort of shine to his eyes that Tobio just couldn't get enough of and maybe that's why he said more than he usually would. But that's when he had heard Shouyou laugh and his heart practically melted and became one with his stomach, erasing Tobio's mind clean of anything and everything that was lingering in his mind that night.

    "Yeah, me too. He said this one guy that he is super in love with was here and since he had no one to go with, he shoved some clothes at me, told me to get dressed, threw me in a car and before I knew it we were at this shitty party," the boy said with a playful but annoyed smile on his face, the curse word sounding less vulgar just because it came out of his mouth.

    "I'd call that kidnapping," Kageyama had said hoping to get the shorter boy to laugh again...and he did. That's when he had thanked the heavens for blessing him with such beauty to be right beside him and he could almost feel his heart patching up.

       It was as if Hinata _glowed._ He made the snow around them look dull, the porch light above them seem faded, and Tobio was almost certain that the boy would outshine the sun if it was out; and every time Shouyou’s eyes sparkled it was as if they shot daggers straight into Tobio’s heart, knowing the addicting pain it caused him.

           “So, as we wait for our friends, should we get to know each other?” Hinata asked, wrapping his scarf around his neck a little more and putting his hands in his pockets; it was getting colder by the minute.

    In that split second Hinata was adjusting himself, Tobio got a better chance to look over Hinata some more. He had on a blue coat with buttons, white earmuffs off and beside him, and were those _ice skates_ he had beside him? Hinata’s eyes followed Tobio’s. “They’re my ice skates. My friend said he was going to teach me a few moves when we were done here, but I don’t think that’s going to happen any time soon,” Hinata said with another laugh but this one kind of quivered from the cold.

    Before Tobio knew what he was saying he maybe had let a “I can teach you” slip out of his chapped lips. Kageyama startled by his own statement was about to apologize, but before he could open his mouth Hinata exclaimed, “Wa! You skate, too?” Tobio could only nod. “The rink isn’t that far from here, wanna go?”

    He had shook his head in panic, “I don’t know when my friend’s going to get out of there and if he’ll be too drunk to drive.” The truth was he didn't think he was stable enough to, but he saw HInata’s shoulders slump and needed to do something. “How about next time?” Kageyama suggested because Hinata looked ready to shatter in pieces, but he only looked semi-happy. Tobio’s mind raced for a solution, anything to make Hinata happy again, anything to make the sparkle in his beautiful gold eyes never fade like this ever again. A good twenty seconds passed before Tobio remembered that Daichi had said that he might get laid that night. “Never mind he won’t be out for another few hours.” Hinata’s smile was a mile wide and the glow was back and shining brighter than before. They stood and walked to the rink.

    “How long have you been skating, Kageyama?” Shouyou asked on their way, watching his breath travel through the air.

    “Since I was three,” Tobio said keeping his answer short because he wasn’t used to talking this much with anyone anymore.

           “Really? Then you're far better than me.” His teeth chattered and he rubbed his arms desperately searching for heat from the friction. Kageyama looked at him from the corner of his eye and had a sudden urge to put his arm around the smaller boy and pull him close into his body, anything to keep him warm. “I’ve only been skating for two years, but I’m as good as a first timer,” Hinata giggled and through all that cold, Tobio felt the warmest he’d ever felt in his 17 years of life.

    They got there to the rink a few minutes later and the woman at the skate counter offered a friendly smile, “Hey, Shouyou. Where’s Koushi?” her voice was sweet and her hair, short and blond. She had noticed Kageyama and smiled, too, shyly. Kageyama bowed, politely.

    “Hey, Hitoka. Suga’s at a party meeting with that one guy he wouldn’t stop talking about.”

    “Oh. I’m so happy for him,” she said as she placed really small skates on the counter. _Who has feet this small, oh my god,_ Tobio thought. Hinata nodded as he started unwrapping his scarf, taking off his coat, too.

    “Oh, that’s right. Hitoka this is Kageyama, Kageyama this is Yachi,” Hinata introduced them and Kageyama attempted a smile, it turned out to be more of a smirk, but Yachi smiled that smile that looked awfully similar to Hinata’s, just not as bright. “Yachi’s been my friend since we were first years and I just met Kageyama at the party.”

    “Hello,” she said formally and shook Tobio’s hand.

    “Hello.” Introductions were over and Kageyama was grateful, he really didn’t like to be introduced, maybe because he wasn’t a very social person, but Tobio refused to believe that. He was a very social person in his opinion. He had Daichi as a friend after all and Tanaka and Asahi.

    He was social.

“What size skate do you wear?” the voice broke his train of thought and he blinked at Yachi. He tilted his head in confusion because the words sounded as if the girl spoke with a pillow to her mouth; she repeated the question, giggling.

“Ten, sorry, thank you.”

He was sociable and totally not awkward at all.

“Hitoka, Kageyama has been skating since he was three! Can you believe that? He’s basically a professional by now,” Hinata exclaimed. He had noticed the small skates on the counter that Yachi had set there so he held up his pair of skates that he brought with him, showing Yachi that he already had his pair. _Cute,_ was the first word that came to Tobio’s mind. He grabbed the monstrous ones as she put the tiny ice skates back.

“Really? Can I watch you skate?” she asked, a gleam in her eyes, but it looked almost dull compared to Hinata’s. “I haven’t seen a professional skater besides Koushi in years!”

“Sure, but I’m not really a professional skater," He almost blushed when he heard the praise from the boy, but remembered that Hinata had never seen him skate before, so how should he know?

    “Show me,” Shouyou said and maybe Kageyama’s mind was playing with him, but he could have sworn that Hinata’s words were a challenge and maybe even a little _flirtatious_.

    Don’t get Tobio wrong, he’s one hell of a good skater; no lie. He learned from his mother, who was a gold medalist at all the tournaments. Kageyama genuinely smiled at the thought of his mother. _She was the best._

    They walked into the changing rooms and took off their coats and gloves, putting on their skates right after, tying them tight. He would prove that he could do as good as his mom to both Hinata and his little friend. He’d been practicing with Tanaka’s girlfriend Kiyoko to the song All Of Me by John Legend. It isn’t one of his favorite songs, but it was his mom’s. Her birthday was coming up at the time and when he had asked her what she wanted for her birthday two months prior, she said in her beautiful voice that could soothe any monster, “Skate for me, Tobio.” It was the only thing he could do and he really wanted to make her happy because she meant the world to him and he’d do anything for her.

He was practicing one day with Shimizu and he had just gotten the routine down when his phone rang. It was his mother’s cell and he had answered the phone excited to tell his mother the grand news. However, the voice on the other end wasn’t his mom’s but his dad’s and he still replays the sound of his father’s voice, his father’s words everyday in the back of his head. “Your mother was driving,” he had said, his voice sounding as if he had screamed for years, incessantly. “And you know how much she loves animals, well she tried avoiding a dog and,” his voice broke and Tobio had knew what happened next. Tobio knew the words that would fall out of his father’s mouth, and Tobio knew that it could _not,_ in a billion years, be true. His father was gonna lie, he thought. He was going to try to trick him because no way in _hell_ could his mother die. It was supposed to be impossible. He was _supposed_ to perform for his mom on her birthday in a couple of weeks and she was _supposed_ to be proud of him and cry because he did such a wonderful job, and despite it being her birthday she would take him out for ice cream for all the hard work he had done. It was _supposed_ to go like that and nothing was supposed to change. His mother’s steering wheel wasn’t _supposed_ to change directions and swerve to the left into an oncoming car, and four months ago that dog wasn’t supposed to be in the middle of the road trying to help one of its dog friends.

But it did, and Tobio knew that nothing, unfortunately, could change that.  

He wasn’t going to let his mother’s skating lessons go to waste, though. He was going to perform this song for Hinata and Yachi and he wasn’t even nervous even though they were the first people that he would perform this song in front of besides Kiyoko.

    “There’s this one routine that I have been working on for a few months,” Kageyama said sounding less awkward than he did before, although a few seconds ago he was trying to fight back tears.

_“_ What song?” Hinata asked, his lips fighting the urge to pull up in the widest smile. He was excited, don't judge. He really took an interest to Kageyama and him skating made everything a plus for him.

           “You’ll see.” And he was so chic, Hinata thought, awkward, yes, but when he was serious and said a two word sentence it kind of set him on fire, the good kind, though. The one that you get when you're happy, or maybe it was embarrassment. He smiled to himself as the both of them made their way on the ice after Kageyama plugged his phone into the speakers. “Will you press play for me, Yachi?” He asked, his voice was rather calm and smooth, serenading, almost.

        And he looked focused. He made his way to the middle of the rink and inhaled.

         _For mom._

        The music started, his mind went blank. Images of his mother flowed around his head as he skated. Her smile was first; that beautiful smile that its beauty could bring tears to anyone that even glanced at it. Her eyes were next, blue like his. Their happiness leaking onto anyone that stood as far as ten feet away from her, the worried look they always got when he went out with one of his friends. Next came her tears. He saw her wiping her tears away with a proud smile when he got his first gold medal in junior figure skating. He saw her wiping her tears when she thought that no one could see her; she had held her face in her hands, letting her shoulders shake with each aching sob. The sounds came immediately after; her laugh rung in his ears like he had only just heard it minutes ago. Her voice was and is the most memorable thing of all, though. Yes, her face was beautiful, her laugh was wonderful, everything about her was, but her voice is what stood out the most to him. It was what got him through everything, it was soft and serenading, angelic, even.

    He had realized tears had started to fall from his eyes as soon as the first memory of his beloved mother entered his mind once again, drenching his cheeks, but he hadn’t stopped skating. She was his muse. _Quadruple flip._ He had landed it perfectly, gracefully, _just like Mom._

_‘Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges._

_Triple axel._ Another perfect landing. _“Gorgeous, Tobio. You did it,”_ he had remembered his mom say the first time he had landed the jump.

    _'Cause I give you all of me. And you give me all of you, oh oh._ He had ended the routine with a forward inside twizzle, breathing heavily, tears still staining his cheeks, tasting salt on his lips.

    He opened his eyes and wiped the remaining tears away from them and his cheeks. He turned around and saw Hinata and Yachi crying, sobbing. He almost broke down again, too, but he felt like he was out of tears already. _This would have been Mom had she been here._

    “Kageyama,” Hinata said, voice still shaking, “that was perfect.” He’s even beautiful when he’s crying, Tobio thought as he watched the boy’s shoulders shake. He looked to the stands and Yachi’s face was soaked and she was nodding her assent to Hinata’s statement. Kageyama skated over to where Hinata stood to try and tell him that it was alright, but the boy hugged him before he could even blink. His head rested right on Tobio’s chest and his orange hair tickled Kageyama’s neck and chin. He had hesitated before he wrapped his arms around the fragile shoulders of the boy. He could have stayed like that for forever and he would have if Yachi hadn’t coughed and scared him. He had gently pushed Shouyou off of him.

    “You still want to learn?” he asked, noticing and ignoring the wet stain that was left on his chest. Hinata smiled up at him and Kageyama’s heart felt as if it were healing every time he saw the boy’s smile. He’d been the happiest he’d ever been since his mother’s demise.

           “I don't think I'm experienced enough to have a _professional_ coach me right now,” Hinata teased as he skated a circle around Tobio, as if hadn’t just cried his eyes dry. “Who taught you to skate like that?” he asked as he skated his second lap.

            “My mom.”

            “Can she teach me?” the boy asked, ignorant of the tragedy.

            “What's wrong with me being the teacher?” he avoided the truth. He wasn't stable enough to tell anyone about anything just yet.

          “You’re too good for me right now.”

          “But my mom was way better than me.”

“Was?” He had stopped skating right as Tobio’s heart did. “What? You’re better than her now?”

“I guess you could say that,” he said hoping it was a good enough answer.

“See? Then it would be better if your mom taught me,” Hinata smiled.

Both of their phones rang.   

Kageyama was grateful for the interruption. They skated over to the table where both of their phones sat.

_Daichi._

          “Yeah?” Kageyama said once he answered the phone.

“Where’d you go?” Daichi said, his words weren’t as slurred as Tobio thought they were going to be.

“Skating rink.”

“Really? It's been a long time since..you know.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you by yourself?”

“No.”

“Oh? You met someone?” Daichi’s words were a little teasing. Tobio could hear his friend's smile through the phone.

“Yeah.”

“I'm glad.”

“Okay.”

“Do they make you happy?”

“We barely met.” Daichi then got excited; Tobio hardly ever said a sentence that wasn't just one word since his mother's accident.

_He was coming back._

“So they do, huh?”

“I said we barely met, Daichi.” Daichi laughed loudly. Kageyama was happy and he knew it. “What?”

“Nothing. I called you so you could come drive us home. If you're ready that is?” He had heard Daichi chuckle on the other end.

“Shut up. I’m going.” Tobio ended the call. He _was_ happy, but there was no way in hell that he was going to tell Daichi that. _It was none of his damn business._  And he was still mad at him for dragging him to that stupid party (but if he hadn’t been there, he would have never met Hinata). He turned around to tell Hinata and found the boy still on the phone, his face redder than a tomato.

“Suga, stop or you’ll walk home! I mean it! No, we just met! We were not! Quit. Oh my god, Suga.” His face got even redder when he noticed that Kageyama was watching. “Shut up. I’m going.” He had hung up the phone. “My friend’s really drunk right now and he wants me to drive him home,” he was averting his eyes as he said this to Tobio.

“Yeah. Me too,” Kageyama was never the person to ask “what’s wrong” because it was never his business to, but this time he allowed himself to be a little curious.

“I can drive you guys, if you’d like,” Yachi spoke up. “It’s just that it’s too cold out there to be walking.”

“Yes. Please. Thank you,” Hinata skated over to Yachi a little too quickly.

They had took off their skates and redressed themselves in their coats and scarfs. Shouyou still trying his hardest not to make eye contact with Tobio.

Hitoka’s truck was a three seater, so she drove, Hinata sat in the middle, and Tobio sat by the door. It shouldn't have been as awkward as it was, but stupid Suga had to embarrass Hinata about Kageyama saying “You guys hooked up didn't you?” and “Did he fuck good?” Suga was an _ass_ when he was drunk.

“Here,” he heard from his left. The whisper had traveled through his body sending a lightning shock from head to toe. He was handing Hinata his phone, “Because I'm gonna be your coach.”

_Coach?_

It was dark and their faces could hardly be seen, but at that moment one of the street lights had illuminated Shouyou's face and his cheeks were tinted dark pink. “Okay.” He grabbed Tobio's phone and tapped his number in.

        “Where’s the house, Shouyou?” Yachi asked, oblivious to what just happened and how grateful Hinata was that she said something; he was very embarrassed.

           “Just go straight. You'll see Suga standing outside.” Tobio noticed that Hinata spoke quicker than usual and that he still had his phone clutched in his hand, tight.

          “I see him,” Yachi said as she pulled up by the house and parked. Tobio waited for his phone and to prepare himself for the air to bite at every inch of his skin.

          However, Shouyou was impatient and had moved to get out of the car. “Thanks so much, Hitoka. Later.” But a big lump of _Tobio_ was in the way of his plan to escape from the stupid, unbearable embarrassment. _Why?_ Why couldn't Hinata just have a simple life where everything was so damn _easy_ and where he didn't have to deal with such situations? And why the hell was Kageyama just _sitting_ there? He needed to get off and drive his friend home and not torture Hinata with those dumb, blueberry eyes that were for some reason fixated directly on his gold ones. _Idiot._

      “Can I have my phone back, please?” they were Tobio's words and Shouyou wouldn't have known otherwise if he hadn't been staring at Kageyama’s lips a second ago.

        _Oh._ And Hinata’s face heated up. “Yeah. Sorry.”

       “It's okay,” Tobio said, taking the phone out of Shouyou's hand, brushing his fingers softly against the smaller boy's. He slid the phone in his pocket and opened the door. He was right; the air was bitterly cold and he could feel the teeth of the air sink into his skin like a starved vampire as he stepped out of the car saying his thanks to Yachi through chattering teeth.

       “Toook you long enoughfff,” someone standing by Daichi said, their words slurring. The man was hanging on Daichi and smiling, cheeks red from how drunk he was. If that was the boy Daichi liked then Daichi didn't have bad taste after all.  Kageyama noticed they were looking behind him at Hinata. “Shouyou! Is thiss the one that fu—” Daichi had covered his mouth and said something in his ear. The silver haired boy seemed satisfied with whatever Sawamura said because he shut right up and kept smiling.

       “Dumbass,” Tobio heard from below. He looked down at Shouyou and his face was still red, maybe even more red than before. He was stomping up to his friend, cheeks puffed in anger and fists clenched and at his sides. _Cute,_ Tobio thought for the millionth time that night.

      “I hate you, Suga,” Shouyou said as he took the man in his arms, struggling to hold his friend’s weight. “Ugh, you're so heavy!” Kageyama was only watching the boy struggle instead of helping because he was so damn _adorable_ when he bit his bottom lip and stuck out his tongue as he tried to hoist the man up on his back. “Can you at least try and walk, Koushi?” Okay, maybe Tobio could help. He walked over to Shouyou and grabbed Suga’s other arm and put it around the back of his neck.

     “Woah,” Suga said looking over at Tobio. “You'rrre cuter upp clossse.”

      “Suga, isn't that your boyfriend back there?” Hinata spat looking even angrier than before, if it was possible. The man just laughed and laid his head on Tobio. Kageyama gulped uncomfortably. Their car was only a few steps away, but Tobio wished he could just drop the man and run. He hadn't been that uncomfortable since he had to go to school one day without underwear because he forgot to do laundry.

     “Here, I'll take him to the car,” Daichi said suddenly walking beside them.

     “You sure you can?” Hinata asked.

     “Yeah, I'm not ask drunk as him.” _Thank goodness._

     “Daichi, you'rre so niccce,” Suga said as Daichi picked up his boyfriend bridal style.

     “Sorry, about him. He could be a total jerk when he's drunk, but he's a really sweet person when he isn't, I swear,” Shouyou said, that beautiful, world stopping smile back on his face. “Is he your friend?” he asked referring to Daichi.

      Tobio nodded. “Yeah.”

       “He's nice.”

       “Yeah, he is.” _But I’m sure he only helped us because he was jealous that Suga called me cute._

        “Okay, I got him in the car,” Daichi said walking up to them. “Let's go, Tobio, it's freezing out here.”

        “See you later,” Shouyou said. Kageyama nodded and waved, walking back to his car following Daichi.

        The car wasn't any better. It was probably _colder_ than it was outside. Kageyama bit his chapped lip and fought back the pain as he sat on the ice cold car seat.

        “Damn, it's colder in here,” Daichi said pulling his coat tighter around him. Kageyama nodded and turned the car on, reaching for the temperature knob, turning it so that the heater turned on. “Mm, that's better.” Daichi leaned over and put his face right in front of the heater, desperate for warmth.

       “So, you guys hit it off really good?” Daichi asked after he was warm enough and Kageyama had already started to drive.

      “Who?” Kageyama asked, knowing who he was talking about.

     “Suga’s friend and you.”

     “Probably.” Daichi smirked. He was glad that Tobio found someone to make him happy. He was getting concerned because Tobio hardly spoke and hardly smiled after his mom died. Though Tobio may not look it because of his nasty glare, he was the sunshine in all of their lives and it made everyone upset when Tobio stopped shining like he usually would.

    “I'm glad.”

    “Okay.”

    “I’m serious.”

    “And drunk.” Daichi laughed and looked over at Tobio who seemed to be smiling if he squinted really hard.

    “True.”

    “What about you and Suga?”

    Daichi smiled. “Ah, there's your voice,” he sighed.

     “Eh? You've heard it before.”

    “I have, yeah.”

    “Why did you say that then?”

    “What is he like, Tobio?”

    “Who?”

    “Your orange friend.”

    “The only thing that's orange on him is his hair, Daichi. You act as if his whole body is orange.” Daichi laughed again. _He's just drunk,_ Tobio thought.

 _“_ Isn't it?”

“Shut up. We’re almost at your house.”

    “I'm glad you're happy, Tobio.”

    “Where'd you hear that from?”

    “I've missed you.”

  “I've been right here the whole time, Daichi.” But Tobio knew what his friend meant the whole time. He knew that he wasn't acting the same since Mom died and he knew that Daichi just wanted to help him when he forced him to go to that party.

      “I know.”

      “Whatever. We’re here,” Kageyama said as he pulled up in the driveway. “Need help getting out?” he asked once he parked and turned off the car.

      “Nah, I'm good.” Daichi opened the door and maybe he forgot that he had to step off the car first because he somehow managed to fall face first on the ground, his feet still in the car. “I might need that help you offered earlier, Tobes.” Kageyama laughed, he _laughed._ How long has it been since he's done that? He got off of the car and walked over to the drunkard that lay on the ground, helpless.

       They walked in the house, well, Kageyama walked and Daichi might as well have just dragged his feet as Tobio helped him inside.

      It was warm inside Daichi’s house, just like it always was. “Stay over,” Daichi said. “You're my pal and I don't want you getting sick with a cold before you get to see your boyfriend again.” Daichi laughed as Tobio threw him to the couch, barely missing it.

      “He isn't my boyfriend, stupid.”

      “Whatever. Just call your dad and tell him you're staying.”

      “Shut up.” He pulled out his phone and told his dad.

      “Tobio, imma go throw up,” Daichi said once Kageyama hung up.

      “Do you need help making it to the toilet?”

      “Please.” Tobio picked his friend up by the arm and supported Daichi’s weight with his side as they walked to the bathroom. “A little faster, please, I can feel it coming up.”

      “Sorry, Daichi, but you don't exactly weigh as much as a feather.” Kageyama said,  quickening his pace.

       Daichi laughed for the billionth time.“Yeah, I do.”

       “Why does your bathroom have to be so far?” Kageyama complained, just like he used to.

       “I'm about to throw up everywhere, Tobes, please hurry.”

       “I _am_ hurrying, Daichi.”

       They made it to the bathroom a few seconds later and Daichi hurried to the toilet about to barf his stomach away. “You really shouldn't get drunk like this, Daichi,” Tobio said trying to talk over the noises of a dying goose.

       “Okay,” Daichi said once he was finished vomiting.

      “Wash your mouth and go to sleep, okay?”

      “Yes, mom.”

      “Shut up.” He then walked out of the bathroom and went to Daichi’s room. He fixed the bed for his friend and set out a change of clothes on it. He took some blankets and a pillow back into the living room and laid on the couch planning on going to sleep, but knowing Daichi he probably wasn't. He sighed and closed his eyes for the mean time.

      “Tobio.” _Here we go._ “You awake?” Daichi asked.

      Kageyama opened his eyes. “Yeah.”

      “Thanks for the change in clothes.”

      “Yeah.” He started to close his eyes again.

      “And,” oh dear. “Did you have fun at the party?”

      “No,” he answered as he sat up.

      “Did you have fun at the rink?”

      “Must you know everything, Daichi?” Daichi smiled again.

      “I must. I am your other father after all.”

      “Go to sleep and shut up, Sawamura.”

      “I know you had fun, so you don't have to lie.”

      If you count crying over your dead mother as fun, then yes, he had a _blast._ But being with Hinata was what the enjoyable part was.

      “I said nothing.”

      “So you did have fun?”

      “Got to sleep.”

      “I'll just ask you in the morning, you know.”

      “And I'll just tell you the same thing, you know.” He laid back down and covered himself with the blanket, bringing it over his nose and closing his eyes.

      “Goodnight,” Daichi said as he turned off the lights and went to his room after getting a glass of water.

      That night it was Hinata who filled his mind instead of his mother. His gorgeous, gold eyes, his sunshine smile, his pink cheeks and red nose. The beautiful feeling of having him in his arms, how sad he looked when he said he couldn't go to the ice rink with him, and how his tears sparkled like diamonds as they traveled down his flawless cheeks when Tobio skated, spilling all of his emotions onto the ice as he did. His cute little giggle, how embarrassed he had got when Tobio said that he would be his coach, and how surprised he looked when Kageyama brushed his fingers against his. Tobio couldn't wait to be the blindingly beautiful boy’s coach.

        Kageyama sighed, contently. Yeah, it was cold and dark but an absolutely fucking _amazing_ night, Tobio thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this at all, there's going to be more to it. :) thanks for reading! Feedback? Lol


End file.
